Fearless Revisited
by JMFearless
Summary: This story is set a few years after the end of Fearless FBI. Gaia has received a new case that will take her back to New York City on the chase for a deadly serial killer. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Fearless Revisited

by JM Fearless.

Authors Note: All characters are the property of Francine Pascal, except for a couple of cops.

Chapter One

Gaia Moore and Kim Lau sat in the office of Special Agent Brian Malloy. He had called them both, informing them that they had a new case to work. He was, however, not there at the present moment, so all they really had to do was wait. Gaia looked at the clock impatiently. At 9 o' clock sharp, the door opened and Brian Malloy entered the room. He was accompanied by Special Agent Jennifer Bishop. They both sat down, looking at the two of them.

"**Agent Moore, Agent Lau,"** Malloy said, **"I'm glad you're here."** His tone indicated that they could have both faced severe consequences if they had failed to show up.

**"Glad to be here,"** Gaia said, **"So what's this new case you have for us to work?"**

**"Yesterday morning,"** Malloy said, "**We received a memo from our boss, regarding a case in New York. Apparently, a string of bizarre murders has been occurring."**

Agent Bishop stepped forward and produced a photograph of a corpse from a file she was holding. **"This is Angela Jensen,"** she said, **"28 years old, 5'9", blond hair, brown eyes, death by asphyxiation. Look on her chest." **

Kim took the photograph and looked at it, appearing to examine the chest. **"It's a cross,"** he said, **"Drawn in ink on the right side of the body."** He turned the photograph to show it to Gaia.

Gaia looked at the cross for a moment, and then turned to Bishop. **"Agent Malloy said there had been a string of murders," **she recalled, **"Who are the other victims?" **

Special Agent Bishop nodded and produced two more photographs. **"The first is Jamie Nelson, 19, 5' 11", black hair, blue eyes, death by exsanguination resulting from multiple stab wounds."** she said, **"The second is Melanie Sharpe, 35, 5'7", brown hair, green eyes. She died due to blunt force trauma."** Agent Bishop paused for a moment before going on.**"N****one of these three victims appear to have anything in common except for one thing,"** she said, **"They all have a cross drawn in ink on their right side." **

**"So you want us to go to New York and investigate,"** Gaia said, matter-of-factly.

**"That's correct,"** Agent Bishop said, **"We need you to find whoever is doing this and stop them."**

Kim listened carefully and then spoke up.** "In that case, I think we should be on the first flight out, while the case is still fresh."** he said, **"Gaia?"**

Gaia nodded slowly. **"I agree,"** she said, **"We should go as soon as possible."**

**"Very well,"** Agent Malloy said, **"Agent Lau, dismissed. Agent Moore, please remain for a moment."** Gaia hung back as Kim left the room.

**"What is it?"** she asked, not sure what was going on.

Agent Malloy cleared his throat. **"Agent Moore,"** he said, **"Agent Bishop and I wonder whether you will be all right going back to New York. We know you haven't been there in 7 years."**

Gaia smiled at Agent Malloy. **"Don't worry,"** she told him, **"I can handle it. I'm ready for this assignment."**

Agent Malloy nodded. **"Very well, Agent Moore," **he said, **"We're counting on you. Good luck."** Gaia smiled and left the room to join Kim.

(Kim's POV)

Kim looked at Gaia as they walked down the corridor leading away from Agent Malloy's office. She put on a brave face, but he was worried about her. She would be going back to New York for the first time in seven years. He knew she had dark memories of New York; every time she talked about the city where she had grown up, her body tensed up. She probably didn't even realize that it happened, but Kim could see it. He wasn't a skilled profiler for nothing. He decided to mention this to Gaia as they were walking.

**"Hey Gaia," **he said to her, **"Are you going to be okay with this? Going back to New York I mean?"**

Gaia turned to look at him, clearly reading the concern in his eyes. **"Malloy and Bishop wanted to know that too,"** she said, **"I'll tell you the same thing I told them: I can handle this."** Kim could tell from her voice and her body language that she was sure of what she had just said, so he dropped it and kept walking. Gaia got on her cell phone and began booking a flight for them to New York City. When she finished, she turned to face Kim.

**"Our flight leaves in an hour,"** she said, **"You drive."** Kim smiled as Gaia tossed him the car keys. They exited the hall and headed for the parking lot.

(Ed's POV, New York City)

Ed Fargo walked through Washington Square Park, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Man, he loved walking! It had been seven years since he had gotten out of the wheelchair, but he still walked every day. He liked Washington Square Park: It reminded him of Gaia. Specifically, it reminded him of the first time he had seen what Gaia was capable of. She had been ambushed by some of those stupid skinheads that favored this park and Ed, wheelchair and all, had rushed in to try and save her. To his surprise, Gaia had easily defeated the thugs. Ed smiled at the memory. He knew from talking to Gaia that she was now a member of the FBI. He thought that made sense, given her strength and skill. Thinking of the FBI made him think of the murders that he had read about in the papers. He wondered if the FBI would come down to investigate. He felt bad for the people who had died, but at the same time, he wondered if this would give him a chance to see Gaia. At the same time, he felt stupid and selfish for thinking that. He stopped walking for a moment and looked up at the sky. It was a nice, sunny day, the kind of day that Ed would only equate with death when three people had been killed already. He felt his cell phone vibrate and picked it up. When he saw the number, he frowned. He had hoped it would be Gaia, but it had turned out to be his sister, Victoria, no doubt needing something done that she was too lazy to do herself. Ed sighed and picked up the phone. **"Hey sis,"** he said, **"What's up?"** He listened carefully to the other end. When Victoria was finished, Ed let out an exasperated sigh. **"Yes Victoria,"** he said,** "I'll remember to go get your car from the shop**." He hung up and began walking along a familiar route to the local auto shop. No sooner had he started walking than his phone vibrated again. He took it out, expecting to see Victoria's number again, but this time it was Gaia. He picked it up excitedly.

**"Hey Shred,"** Gaia said, using Ed's old nickname, **"I wanted to tell you that I'm on my way to New York**."

**"Really?"** he asked,** "Business or pleasure?" **

**"Business, unfortunately,"** she said, **"The Bureau heard about those three murders up there and they want me and Agent Lau to check it out."**

Ed nodded, despite the fact that Gaia could not see him over the phone. Gaia had told him about her partner, Kim Lau. He had worked with her on her first case and they had worked together ever since. Even though she was investigating the murders, Ed still hoped he would get to see her. He remembered that he was still on the phone. "Well, if you and Agent Lau need a place to stay while you're in town, you can always use my place. Better than a hotel and I don't charge for it." He laughed at this.

Gaia laughed as well. **"Thanks Ed,"** she said, **"I might just have to take you up on that offer."** She paused for a minute before speaking again. **"Listen, I've got to go for now. The flight is about to take off. I'll see you around, Ed." **

Ed smiled after she said this. **"All right," **he said, **"I'll see you later."** He hung up the phone and grinned, happy despite the circumstances under which Gaia was coming.

(The Killer's POV, a hotel in Midtown.)

The killer stretched out on the hotel bed. People who thought that this killing business was easy needed to try it at least once. Every single kill had to be planned perfectly. He had to ensure that he was not caught before he had accomplished his ultimate goal. Seven years he had spent in that accursed prison, being mocked and jeered by the other inmates. He had gotten out recently and he was determined to make the bastard who had put him there pay. But simply killing him wouldn't do. No, he wanted to torture the bastard the same way that he had been tortured. All he had to do was wait just a little longer. Soon, all of the pieces would be on the board. Then it would be checkmate.

(Gaia's POV, on the plane)

Gaia felt like falling asleep. The flight had been mostly uneventful since her call to Ed. He had seemed excited to learn that she was coming. She was glad for that, because she was excited to see him too. Her eyes were about to close when Kim spoke to her.

**"Gaia,"** he said, **"Something is bothering me about the victims." **

Gaia arched an eyebrow at him. **"Other than the fact that they're dead?"** she asked him. Seeing the serious look on his face, she lowered her eyebrow. **"Sorry,"** she said, **"What is it?"**

Kim looked at her. **"The victims had nothing in common. Different ages, different eye colors, different hair colors, all killed using different methods." he said, "Everything about these victims was different except that they were all marked with the cross, presumably by the killer after they completed each murder.**

Gaia didn't see what he was getting at. **"Yeah," **she said, trying to understand, **"What's your point?"**

Kim took a deep breath and spoke again. **"Without that cross mark, these incidents probably would have been considered unrelated. The police would be looking for different people in each case and the FBI never would have been involved."**

Gaia was beginning to understand where Kim was going with this. She nodded slowly. **"It doesn't make any sense,"** she said, **"The killer had to know it would draw a connection between the victims, which would spark the interest of the FBI. So why do it?" **

Kim nodded at her, acknowledging that she had grasped his point. **"The killer also would have to spend at least an hour with the body after death to draw that cross with such detail,"** he said, **"They went out of their way to establish the fact that these victims were all killed by the same person, despite the extra attention it would draw. I think this person may have wanted the murders to be recognized as the work of a serial killer." **

At these words, Gaia's eyes widened and she looked intensely at Kim.** "Oh no,"** she said, "**You don't think this person murdered three people just to draw the attention of the FBI?"** Kim nodded slowly and Gaia looked down. If Kim's theory was right, then they weren't dealing with a garden-variety killer. Whoever it was could be counted on to have no scruples, whatsoever. These were Gaia's thoughts as the plane came in for a landing. When they had come to a complete stop, Gaia and Kim filed off the plane with the rest of the passengers. As soon as they were off, they made way for a rental car agency that Gaia had remembered from her teenage years. She had never used this agency, but they had a pretty solid reputation. They rented a black Nissan Altima and drove off in the direction of the local morgue, hoping that the County Medical Examiner was still there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Marco Kingston about to leave the morgue when he heard knocking on the door. He moved over and opened it. Two people stood outside of his door. One of them held up a badge and spoke to him.

"**I'm Special Agent Gaia Moore," **she said, **"This is Special Agent Kim Lau. We're with the FBI." **

"**The feds huh?" **Marco asked,** "What can I do for you?" **

"**We're investigating the Cross Murders. We need to see the bodies of the victims," **Agent Lau said, **"We might find something that will help us with our investigation." **

Marco nodded. **"I have the bodies here," **he said, **"You can see them, but I don't know what you'll be able to find that I didn't."**

"**Just please give us the chance to look," **Agent Moore said, **"We could use a place to start." **

Marco walked around, looking for the tables that held the bodies in question. He located them quickly and motioned the agents over. **"Here they are," **he said, **"Angela Jensen, Jamie Nelson, and Melanie Sharp." **

Agent Lau approached the bodies. **"This one," **he said, **"Jamie Nelson. These stab wounds are all on the left side of the back. Judging by the width, I'd guess that the knife point was jammed straight in each time and then pulled out. No dragging. Very precise. The depth of the wound indicates a severe amount of force, which would suggest that the killer used their left hand. Whoever it was probably came at the victim from behind." **

Agent Moore nodded. **"The killer wanted to be sure that they weren't seen," s**he said, **"What about the other victims?"**

Agent Lau looked over the others. **"The blunt force marks on Melanie Sharp are only on the back of her neck," **he said, **"She was attacked from behind as well. Also, the skin on the back of Angela Jensen's neck is bruised, but not the skin on the front. The killer grabbed her by the back of the neck and strangled her."**

Marco smiled. **"I didn't notice that," **he said, **"All the victims were attacked from behind. But what does it mean?"**

Agent Lau appeared to be thinking. **"We're probably dealing with a person who is nervous about being caught. They couldn't risk being seen in case one of their victims survived." **he said, **"They've probably been in prison before. Also, they probably acted through others when they committed whatever crime that got them sent to prison." **

Agent Moore smiled. **"Looks like we have a place to start," **she said, **"But I think we should go talk to the officers who got the lead on this case."**

"**That would be Detectives Barret and Newbright," **Marco said, **"Those are good cops."**

Agent Lau smiled. **"Thank you, Dr. Kingston," **he said, **"We'll keep in touch." **The two agents walked out of the morgue and Marco returned to his business.

(Gaia's POV)

Gaia followed Kim out of Marco Kingston's office. Kim had immediately gotten on his cell phone to arrange a meeting with detectives Barret and Newbright. He was frowning as he listened and it occurred to Gaia that the police might not have been pleased to learn the FBI was working on this case. She waited for Kim while he finished his phone call. When he did, she looked at him. **"How did it go?" **she asked him.

Kim shook his head in disgust. **"The detectives have a court appearance today," **he said, **"We won't be able to see them until tomorrow. Mind you, their captain wasn't all that happy to hear that we're involved."**

Gaia laughed. **"I don't give a damn if he's happy to hear it," **she said, frankly, **"We're on this case and that's not going to change."**

Kim smiled at her. **"Yes, I know," **Kim said, **"We're going to need a place to stay while we're here." **

It was Gaia's turn to smile. **"I've got it covered," **she said, **"Ed offered to let us use his place while we're here."**

Kim appeared hesitant. **"I don't know," **Kim said, **"Call me paranoid, but I don't like staying in the houses of people I don't know." **

"**Don't worry," **Gaia said, **"We can absolutely trust Ed."**

"**Okay," **Kim said, **"You'd better call him so that he knows that we're coming."**

Gaia nodded and took out her cell phone. She dialed Ed's number and waited for him to pick up. When he did, she began to speak.

"**Hello Ed," **she said, **"Agent Lau and I need to use your house tonight. Is that all right?"**

Gaia could hear the smile in his voice. **"Of course," **he said, **"Use it as much as you want while you're in town."**

Gaia smiled as well. **"Thank Shred," **she said, **"You're the greatest."**

"**Now Gaia," **Ed responded, **"You're going to make me blush."**

"**That's okay," **Gaia said, laughing, **"I can't see you remember?"**

Ed let out a laugh. **"Oh yeah," **he said, **"I guess it's not a problem then."**

"**Nope," **Gaia said, **"Not a problem at all. But I'd better get going if we want to get to your place. My partner and I could use some sleep."**

"**Cool," **Ed responded, **"See you when you get here."** Gaia smiled as she heard the click on the other line, signifying that Ed had hung up. She snapped her cell phone shut and nodded to Kim. **"Ed's cool with us using his place," **she said, **"Come on, I'll drive." **Kim nodded and tossed her the car keys. They both got in and Gaia drove off in the direction of Ed's house.

(Heather's POV, her house)

Heather Gannis was in her basement, painting. Art was one of the best things about having her sight back. She had learned to paint without seeing, but given the choice between the two, she would say she much preferred being able to look at what she was doing. One reason for this was that not being able to see had served as a constant reminder of how foolish she had been when she was younger. She finished her painting, then stepped back to examine it. It was a perfect likeness of Gaia Moore, her old high school enemy-turned-friend. _Hmmm, _she thought, _I like it. _She smiled to herself. She took the painting off the easel and into a room at the back of the basement, where she placed it with the other paintings that she had made. Unlike those other paintings though, this one would never be sold. Heather was going to keep this so that whenever she felt afraid, she could look at it and remember Gaia, the girl who never seemed to get scared. Heather was walking upstairs when she heard her phone ringing. She hurried to it and checked the caller I.D. It was Ed Fargo. Smiling, Heather picked up the phone.

"**Hey Ed," **she said, grinning, **"What's up?"**

"**Good news," **he said, **"An old friend of ours is back in town." **

Heather could tell by the tone of his voice that there was only one person he could mean. **"No way!" **she exclaimed, **"Gaia's back?" **

"**Yep," **Ed responded, **"I don't know for how long, but she's back."**

Heather's grin grew wider. **"Why is she here?" **she asked, **"Do you know?"**

"**Yeah I do," **Ed answered, **"But that's kind of where the good news ends. Gaia isn't here for vacation. She's here on a case."**

Heather's good spirits fell a little at this. She knew through Ed that Gaia was an agent for the FBI. **"She's here to investigate those murdered people, isn't she?"** Heather asked.

"**Yes," **Ed responded with a hard tone in his voice, **"It really stinks." **

"**Yeah it does," **Heather said, **"Having to return to her hometown under those circumstances." **She really felt for Gaia.

"**Still," **Ed said, his voice brightening, **"I'm sure she'd like to see you. You should come by my place tomorrow morning."**

"**I will," **Heather said, **"I'd like to see her too." **

"**Cool," **Ed responded, **"See you tomorrow."**

(The Killer's POV, in his car)

The killer drove carefully, although he didn't fear being caught. The local police wouldn't be able to tie him to the crimes. He knew that the FBI was now involved, but that didn't bother him. In fact, this was what he wanted. Gaia was back in town. He had hardly believed his own eyes when he had seen it earlier. Gaia Moore, a bona fide FBI agent. He had heard the rumors while he was in prison, but he hadn't fully believed them until he had seen her through the binoculars, showing her FBI credentials to the medical examiner. _Special Agent Gaia Moore, _he thought to himself, _Kind of has a nice ring to it. _

He chuckled at that and drove on towards his hotel.

(Kim's POV, in front of Ed's house)

Kim got out of the car and followed Gaia into the house. Ed Fargo's house was a pretty low profile place, but still nice by real estate standards.

"**Hey Gaia," **Kim asked, as they walked up the stairs, **"What does this guy do for a living?"**

Gaia smiled. **"He's a physical therapist,"** Gaia said, **"He used to be paraplegic, so this is his way of helping people who are in the situation he used to be in."**

Kim nodded. **"I bet it does wonders for them," **he said, **"Knowing that their physical therapist is someone who has been there." **

Gaia laughed. **"Yeah I guess so," **she said as she knocked on Ed's door. She waited a few moments and then the door opened. There stood Ed Fargo, a wide grin on his face.

"**Hey Gaia," **he said, **"Long time no see. Please, come in."**

Gaia smiled and entered the house, followed by Kim. **"Thanks Ed," **she said, then indicated Kim,**"This is Special Agent Kim Lau."**

Ed smiled and held out his hand to Kim. **"Gaia's told me about you," **he said, **"She says you're a pretty damn good profiler."**

"**I have my moments," **Kim said, shaking Ed's hand.

"**Cool," **Ed responded, **"Anything I can get you guys?"**

"**Just a place to sleep for me," **Gaia said, **"I could use a good night's rest."**

Kim nodded. **"Same here," **he said, **"We have to deal with a couple of cops tomorrow and if the conversation I had with their boss earlier is any indication, we won't exactly be receiving a hero's welcome."**

Ed laughed at this. **"There are two spare bedrooms downstairs," **he said, **"At the very end of the hall. Knock yourselves out." **Gaia smiled and led Kim downstairs. When they saw the two doors at the end of the hallway, they nodded at each other. Gaia took the room on the right side and Kim took the room on the left side. Gaia immediately kicked her shoes off and crawled under the covers of the bed. Her eyes began to close slowly and within minutes, she was asleep.

(The Killer's POV, his hotel room)

The killer had returned to his room, but he would not be sleeping tonight. No, tonight he would be making another move. In fact, he would be leaving again in a few moments, but first he had to make sure his message was ready to deliver. He logged onto his laptop and proceeded to type the message. When he was satisfied, he saved the message. He made sure the laptop was hooked up to his printer and printed out the document. He took some latex gloves from his baggage and put them on, then picked up the message, folded it, and placed it in his pocket. Now all he had to do was find a messenger. He grabbed his jacket from the closet and made for his car. More blood would be spilled tonight, but it would all be worth it in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gaia woke up to the sound of her watch alarm going off. She turned it off and got out of bed. She immeditately located her shoes on the side of the bed and put them on. She had slept in the same outfit she had been wearing yesterday. She did have a change of clothes, but it was still in her bag, which she had left in the Altima. Besides, these were clean enough. She immediately headed upstairs to see that Kim was already awake and on the phone, no doubt with the NYPD. Ed was in the kitchen, cooking up one of his bacon and egg specials. Gaia stood there and waited for Kim to finish his phone call. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"**Hey Gaia," **Ed called, **"You mind getting that? I have to keep my eye on this."**

"**Sure thing," **Gaia called back. She headed for the door and opened it. When she saw who was at the door, a wide grin spread across her face.

"**Heather Gannis," **she said, **"How are you?" **Gaia had not seen Heather for seven years.

"**Pretty good," **Heather said, **"Hanging in there. But never mind about me. What about you? How have you been?"**

Gaia grinned. **"Kicking ass and taking names," **she said, **"Like always."**

Heather laughed. **"Yeah, Ed told me you were with the FBI now," **he said, **"Way to go, Gaia. Hey, who's the guy on the phone?"**

"**That's Special Agent Lau," **Gaia responded, **"We work together." **She was about to say more when she noticed Kim motioning to her. **"I have to go," **she told Heather, **"We've got a meeting with a couple of police detectives. Good to see you Heather."**

"**You too," **Heather said, **"See you around Gaia." **Gaia nodded to her and followed Kim out the door.

(Kim's POV)

Kim looked at Gaia as they walked to the Altima. She was certainly meeting a lot of old friends here. He couldn't understand why she always got so tense whenever she talked about this place. However, Kim also had noticed that she always seemed to dislike guns. Putting two and two together, he would guess that Gaia had known someone who had been killed here, but he wasn't about to ask for more details. Gaia would share that if and when she felt ready.

"**So," **Gaia said, **"Where are we meeting these detectives?"**

"**Washington Square Park," **Kim said, repeating what the police had told him **"There's been another body." **He noticed Gaia's eyes widen.

"**Do they know how the victim is?" **she asked.

Kim shook his head. **"No ID yet," **he told her, **"But they said the victim is a woman." **He pulled the car out of Ed's driveway and began driving in the direction of Washington Square Park. When they were about a block away, he stopped and pulled over to the side. Gaia looked at him questioningly.

"**I was thinking that we should get our FBI blazers from the back," **he said, **"We don't want the cops mistaking either of us for a serial killer.**

Gaia nodded and got out of the car. She opened a bag and retrieved her FBI blazer. Kim did the same. They both put their blazers on quickly and then decided to walk the rest of the way to Washington Square Park.

(Detective Barret's POV)

Detective Allison Barret looked over the new body. No ID, no prints, no apparent forensics. When they caught this killer, whoever it was owed her a bottle of aspirin. She heard footsteps and turned to see two figures in black suits approaching. _Oh great, _she thought, _the cavalry has arrived. _She scowled at the two figures. One of them held up what Allison had been expecting to see: An FBI badge.

"**I'm Special Agent Lau," **the agent with the badge, **"This is Special Agent Moore."**

"**Feds," **Allison responded dryly, **"How may my partner and I assist you?"**

"**You can start by taking it easy on the attitude," **Agent Moore said, **"We're all here for the same thing: to catch this killer."**

"**All right," **Allison said, **"Let's see if we can't ID this body then."**

Agent Lau held something up. **"I don't think that's going to be a problem," **he said, **"I found this over here. It's the victim's state ID. She must have dropped it. It says that her name is Monica Gardner. According to this, she's 22, is 5'6" tall, weighs 135 pounds, has brown hair, and green eyes."**

Agent Moore nodded at Agent Lau's description, apparently comparing it to the appearance of the victim. As she was looking over the body, she seemed to notice something. She reached into the pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She opened it and read silently. Her eyes widened when she was finished.

"**The killer left us a note," **she said, **"More specifically, it appears the killer left **_**me**_** a note." **She began reading aloud. **"Hello Gaia," **she read, **"Or is it Special Agent Moore now? I heard in prison that you were with the FBI. It appears that the rumor was true. I would extend my congratulations, but that isn't really why I'm here. I'm here to make you pay for what your uncle did to me. These random victims were only the beginning. Soon you and your uncle will feel my wrath. Sincerely, The Cross Killer." **Agent Moore was visibly upset. Allison looked over at her.

"**Someone sure didn't like this uncle of yours," **she said, **"Did he have any enemies?"**

"**Plenty," **Agent Moore responded, calming down a little, **"Although, most of them didn't live long enough to make threats against him. He was known for causing a lot of damage in his day." **

Allison looked over and noticed Agent Lau talking to Detective Newbright about something. She watched for a few moments before returning her attention to Agent Moore.

"**Could it be the family of someone that your uncle hurt?" **she asked.

Agent Moore nodded. **"It could be," **she said, **"But I'm afraid that wouldn't narrow down your list any. My uncle hurt a lot of people and probably pissed a lot more off."**

Allison nodded. **"Damn," **she said, **"Well, thanks for answering anyway."**

Agent Moore smiled. **"No problem," **she said, then looked over at Agent Lau, who seemed to have finished her conversation. **"Well, I think we're done here," **she said, **"But we'll be in touch." **Allison nodded and watched as Special Agents Moore and Lau walked away.

(Gaia's POV)

Gaia sat in silence as Kim drove them downtown to look for a hotel. She didn't want to stay at Ed's, now that she knew this case was about her. The silence continued for about fifteen minutes, when Kim spoke up.

"**I learned something else from Detective Newbright," **he said, **"He told me that each of the previous victims were found in Washington Square Park, but that the crime lab thinks they were all killed somewhere else."**

"**The killer dumped all of the bodies in Washington Square Park to be found?" **she asked, **"Why would they do that?"**

Kim appeared to consider this. **"The most likely reason is that the park holds special meaning for them," **he said, **"Perhaps that represents a place of strength for the killer, somewhere that they felt truly powerful, maybe even omnipotent."**

Gaia mused on this for the rest of the ride, but she couldn't come up with anything. Her mind was still mixed up from reading the note. Did someone really hate her uncle so much that they would not only take it out on her, but that they would kill innocent people just to bring her here? If they did, then she had to catch him, because in a way, the deaths of these people were her fault.

(The Killer's POV)

The killer smiled as he drove back to his hotel room. He had seen the entire event unfold through his binoculars. Gaia had received his message, loud and clear. She knew now that this case was about her. That was good, because it meant that Gaia and him were now on the same page, which was what he wanted. He couldn't go after Gaia in public without attracting unwanted attention. He had to make Gaia come to him. That had been the reason behind all the killings. The pawns had already been captured. Soon, the king would be within his grasp. Then the game would be his and Gaia Moore's uncle would suffer the kind of pain that he had suffered for seven long years.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaia hadn't slept all night. She kept thinking about the note. The killer was after her. That's what all of this was about. To her, that meant one thing: She had to be the one to stop him. But first, she had to find him. She closed her eyes and began to think. First point, the killer had begun the letter by using her first name. That meant it was someone who knew her intimately as Gaia. Second point, the killer was seeking revenge for something Oliver had done to them. Her uncle had been in a psychiatric hospital for seven years, so therefore this person had to have known her when she was a teen. People who fit that category included Sam, Heather, and lots of other people. She had talked to Sam, so she knew that he was a successful doctor and had never gone to prison. Also, he would never be so crazy as to punish Gaia for what her uncle had done. Heather had tried to hurt Gaia before, but that was under the influence of Oliver's fearless serum. Gaia didn't think that Heather would be the type to callously murder people, even if she was angry with Gaia because of what Oliver had done. Who did that leave? Gaia kept thinking. Third point, the killer had acted through other people when they had committed their last crime. Who did she know that fit all of those points? She was sure there was someone, but she couldn't think of who it was. _Come on Gaia, _she told herself, _you have a genius level IQ. You're smart enough to figure this out. _She continued on. Fourth point, the person had a special connection to Washington Square Park. Kim had said they probably felt powerful, maybe even omnipotent when they were in the park. _Wait a minute, _she thought, _that rings a bell. I could be wrong about this, but I sure hope I'm not. _She grabbed her cell phone from the hotel bedside. She began dialing Agent Bishop's cell number. As she did, she moved into the outside corridor to avoid waking up Kim. She tapped her foot, waiting impatiently. When Agent Bishop picked up, Gaia began speaking.

"**Agent Bishop, it's Agent Moore," **she said quickly, **"I might know who the killer is." **

"**You have a suspect?" **Agent Bishop asked, her voice rising slightly.

"**Maybe," **Gaia said, **"I need you to check something for me. Are you at your desk?"**

"**Yes," **Agent Bishop responded, **"What is it that you need me to find out?"**

"**The status of a federal prisoner," **Gaia said, and then gave Agent Bishop the prisoner number. **"I need to know if he's still in prison."**

"**One minute," **Agent Bishop said. In the background, Gaia could make out the sound of her typing something into a computer. **"That prisoner was released this year."**

"**Released?" **Gaia asked, **"Under what circumstances?"**

"**It looks like he got a shorter sentence in exchange for his testimony against his co-conspirators," **Agent Bishop said.

"**Okay," **Gaia said, **"I need you to do one more thing for me. I need you to have his credit cards flagged. If he so much as buys a paper clip on credit, I want to know about it."**

"**Understood Agent Moore," **Agent Bishop responded, **"I'll make sure it gets done. Also, I have a last known address for him." **Gaia listened to the address.

"**Thank you Agent Bishop," **she said, **"We're going to catch this guy." **

She hung up the phone. She was sure of it now. It all fit: The anger at her uncle, having done prison time, the feeling of strength from Washington Square Park, even the crosses on the bodies. She went back into the room and woke Kim up.

"**Come on," **Gaia said, **"I have a lead on our killer."**

She waited for Kim to get out of the bed and grab his keys. Once he did so, they were off.

(Kim's POV, in the car.)

Kim looked at Gaia intently. **"What's this lead you have?" **he asked her.

Gaia looked back. **"I think I know who it is," **she said excitedly.

Kim stared at her. **"Who?" **he said, **"Who do you suspect?" **

Gaia began to speak slowly. "**My suspect has all the markings we're looking for," **she said, **"He's been in federal prison, he feels powerful in Washington Square Park, he has a reason to hate my uncle, he's acted through other people when he committed crimes, and the crosses would be the perfect signature for him."**

Kim lowered his eyes intensely. **"Who?" **he asked again, **"Who is he Gaia?"**

Gaia closed her eyes and took a breath. **"His name is Chris Rodke," **she said, **"I met him seven years ago. His father was Robert Rodke, former head of Rodke and Simon Pharmaceuticals, now spending the rest of his life in federal prison, along with his other son, Skyler. Chris and I were friends for a while, until I discovered that he was involved in a plot along with his brother and his father."**

"**What plot?" **Kim asked, **"What were they doing?"**

"**There's something you never knew about me Kim," **she said, **"I have a genetic abnormality: I can't get scared." **It was important that he understand this, for it was important to her theory of the case.

Kim considered this for a moment. His first instinct was to be skeptical, but then he thought about it. In all the time he had worked with her, he had never once seen Gaia get scared, even when a gun was pointed at her. He nodded slowly. **"Okay," **he said, **"You're fearless. Go on."**

"**Dr. Rodke was working on a drug that would eliminate the effects of fear in the people who took it," **she said, **"The key ingredient was my DNA, which was acquired by Skyler Rodke, Dr. Rodke's first born son" **She paused for a moment, and then continued. **"I guess Dr. Rodke figured that New York City would be a much better testing ground than some lab," **she said, **"He had his other son, Chris, pose as a drug dealer and distribute the drug to the city. The street name Chris used was 'God'." **

Kim nodded in understanding. **"God," **he said, **"The crosses."**

Gaia nodded back. **"Eventually, I guess Chris had a change of heart, because he worked in secret to undermine what Dr. Rodke and Skyler were doing," **she said. She knew this because she had seen Chris's case file last year, with Agent Bishop's permission. That part of the story had been included in Chris's confession. **"My uncle was also seeking to save me from them," **she said, **"His efforts subsequently uncovered Chris's complicity in the scheme. I think Chris was planning to foil his fathers plan while playing the innocent little brother to the authorities. Unfortunately, my uncle got in the way." **

Kim nodded again. **"I see," **he said, **"That would give Chris a reason to hate your uncle: He blames him for having gone to prison."**

Gaia nodded. **"Exactly," **she said, and then looked out the car window, **"It looks like we're here."**

(Chris's POV, inside his house.)

Chris Rodke looked out the window when he heard the car pull up. He was surprised when he saw Gaia Moore stepping out of the car and heading for his door. She held up an FBI badge, then produced a pair of handcuffs. She pulled his hands behind his back and clapped on the handcuffs. **"Chris Rodke, I am placing you under arrest for murder." **She informed Chris of his rights and led him to the Altima.

**"Murder?" **Chris said, **"I didn't murder anyone. I don't know what you're talking about. I went straight after they let me out."**

**"Yeah sure, Chris," **Gaia said, **"People like you don't go straight." **She forced him into the back seat and locked him in. She got in the front passenger seat. Kim got in the drivers side and made his way to the rental agency, where they dropped of the Altima, along with payment. Gaia contacted Agent Bishop to make arrangements for a helicopter to come get them. They couldn't risk transporting Chris back on an airplane. When the helicopter arrived, she forced Chris into it and rode with him and Kim back to Quantico.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

FBI interrogation room three was quiet. Inside the room, four figures sat at a single steel table. Two of the figures were federal agents, one was a defense attorney, and the fourth was the recently apprehended Chris Rodke. Agent Bishop watched the scene unfold: She was hoping to see how Agent Moore handled interrogating someone from her past.

"**We have a lot of evidence against you, Chris," **Gaia said, **"Agent Lau's profile, the crosses, your note."**

"**All that is circumstantial," **the lawyer said, **"None of it proves that my client actually committed the murders."**

Gaia smiled. **"You're right," **she said, **"But we will find the proof we need. "We were able to get a warrant for your house based off of Agent Lau's profile" **she told him, **"Right now our agents are probably tearing the place apart."**

Chris blanched at her words. **"I'm telling you, I didn't do anything," **he said, **"Like I said earlier, I went straight after the Invince thing. You can check my record. No crimes since I got out of prison."**

"**Doesn't mean you didn't commit any," **Gaia said, **"Just means you were smart enough not to get caught."**

"**I'm telling you, I'm clean," **Chris said, **"Why don't you leave me alone and go catch the real killer?"**

"**Damn it Chris!" **Gaia screamed, **"I know you're guilty you little shit! People like you never change! **She grabbed Chris by the scruff of the neck and pinned him up against the nearest wall. **"Tell me what you did!" **she yelled at him, **"Tell me how you killed four innocent people!" **Agent Bishop gasped. What the hell was she doing? They couldn't make a case against Chris like this! Agent Bishop hurried into the interrogation room.

**"Agent Moore!" **she said sharply, **"Take your hands off of that suspect!"**

Gaia clearly wanted to keep her hands on Chris, but Agent Bishop glared at her. Eventually, Gaia released Chris, who was visibly shaken. He returned to his chair.

"**Agent Moore," **Agent Bishop said, **"Step outside for a moment." **Gaia complied, clearly knowing what was coming next. Once they were outside of the interrogation room, Gaia began to speak.

**"That little bastard is guilty," **she said, **"He's always been a criminal and people like him never change."**

"**That may be, Agent Moore," **Agent Bishop responded, **"But even so, you should never touch a prisoner during an interrogation. Any confession he might have made would have been thrown out in an instant."**

Gaia glared defiantely, and then lowered her head. "**I understand," **she said, slowly, **"It won't happen again." **

"**It had better not," **Agent Bishop said, **"If I think you can't handle this case, I'll pull you off it in a heartbeat."**

"**I understand, Agent Bishop," **Gaia said again.

"**Good," **Agent Bishop said, **"Then go back in and make our case the right way." **Gaia nodded and returned to the interrogation room. When she was inside, Chris's lawyer began to speak.

"**My client would be willing to take a polygraph test to prove his innocence," **he said.

"**We would be amenable to that," **Agent Lau said, **"We have polygraph machines here and as a profiler, I can administer the test."**

"**Very well," **the lawyer said, **"That will be fine." **

Agent Bishop entered the room on cue. **"Please follow me," **she said, **"We have lie detectors set up in another part of the bureau."**

(Chris's POV)

Kim was alone with Chris in the lie detector room. That was good. Gaia was convinced that Chris was guilty. Fear would ruin the accuracy of the test.

"**I'm going to show you a card from this deck," **he said, **"I'm going to ask you questions about it. Even if I guess correctly, you must answer no." **Kim took the card from the top of the deck and showed it to Chris.

"**Is it a number card?" **Kim asked.

"**No," **Chris responded.

"**Is it a face card?" **

"**No."** Kim looked at the polygraph. Chris's heart rate and pulse had gone up at those words. The card was not a number card.

"**Is it a queen?"**

"**No."**

"**Is it a king?"**

"**No."**

"**Is it a jack?" **

"**No."**

"**Is it in ace?"**

"**No." **Again, Chris's vitals increased, indicating that he had lied. It was an ace.

"**Is it a heart?"**

"**No."**

"**Is it a diamond?"**

"**No."**

"**Is it a club?"**

"**No."**

"**Is it a spade?"**

"**No." **Chris's vital signs spiked again. He had lied. The card was a spade, which meant it had to be the Ace of Spades.

**"The card is the Ace of Spades." **Kim said. Chris turned the card over. The Ace of Spades. Kim nodded. The machine was calibrated now.

"**Thank you Chris," **he said, **"Now we're ready to begin the test. Is your name Chris Rodke?"**

"**Yes," **Chris responded.

"**Is your father Robert Rodke?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Did you live in New York seven years ago?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Do you understand that I will ask you questions regarding the Cross murders?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Were you ever in federal prison?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Do you believe that one Oliver Moore is responsible for you having gone to prison?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Have you ever contemplated taking revenge against him?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Have you ever thought that you might accomplish this by killing his niece?"**

"**No."**

"**Are you the Cross Murderer?"**

"**No."**

Kim nodded. **"That's all Chris," **he said, then removed the print out from the machine. He unhooked the machine and opened the door for Chris to leave. When Chris was gone, Gaia approached him.

"**You're just letting him go?" **she asked.

"**He didn't do it," **Kim said,** "Look at this." **He showed her the printout. **"This first part is when I asked about the card. The ones where the measurements spike are questions where he lied. Now look at this." **He indicated another section. **"This is where I asked him irrelevant questions, such as his name and the name of his father. His vital signs were normal, indicating that he told the truth." **Gaia nodded slowly. Kim indicated another section. **"This is when I asked him whether he was the Cross Murderer. See?"**

"**It's the same as the control questions," **Gaia said,** "He was telling the truth."**

"**Exactly," **Kim said, **"Whoever this murderer is, it isn't Chris Rodke."**

"**Damn!" **Gaia exclaimed, **"Is there any chance that he controlled his vitals somehow?"**

Kim shook his head. **"I don't think so," **he said, **"If he were controlling his vitals, he probably would have been a little below the normal range, but he was well within it."**

Gaia nodded. **"I see," **she said, **"Guess we're back to square one."**

(The Killer's POV, an hour later)

The killer couldn't believe it. Chris Rodke had been released. He had done such hard work framing Chris for the murders, but it seemed like that bitch had stumbled to the truth anyway. She would pay for that. He would still kill her. He had work to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Gaia woke up to the sight of sunlight flooding in through her window: The start of another day in hotel hell. Personally, she would rather be staying at Ed's place, but she wouldn't do that as long as the killer was still out there. She had placed Ed in plenty of dangerous situations during her teens and she absolutely refused to do that this time. She headed for the bathroom to take a shower, noting that Agent Lau was still asleep. Not much else to do really. There had been no new bodies, no communications from the killer, and no fresh leads. Gaia removed her outfit and stepped into the shower. She turned the hot water on full blast and allowed to beat over her shoulders and neck. This whole thing couldn't be happening. Someone was out there killing people because of her and she had nothing. She was a trained FBI agent, damn it! She ought to be able to track this bastard down! She ran through a mental checklist of everyone who might have a reason to hate her uncle: Josh Kendall and clones: presumably terminated by Loki. David Twain: Likewise. Her dad: Wouldn't kill her to do it. Sam Moon: Same. Ed: Likewise. Heather: Wouldn't kill innocent people to do it. Gaia tried to think of someone else her uncle had hurt. _Come on Gaia, _she told herself, _you have a photographic memory. There has to be something more in there. _She searched her mind and came upon a memory. A note her uncle had written her from the psych ward a few years back. In the note, he had confessed to her that he was the one responsible for the death of Gaia's friend, Mary Moss. That sparked an idea: Obviously Mary couldn't be seeking revenge on Oliver, but what about her brother, Brendan? If he had somehow learned that her uncle had murdered his sister, it might have made him pretty pissed off. Maybe even enough to do this. Gaia nodded, realizing that she now had someplace to look. She turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower. She proceeded to dry off and get dressed again, then headed out into the room.

(Kim's POV)

Kim was awake when Gaia came out of the bathroom. He looked at her: Her hair was wet, indicating that she had just gotten out of the shower. He could tell by the look on her face that she had been thinking hard about something.

"**What's up?" **he asked her curiously.

"**I thought of someone else," **she told him, **"His name is Brendan Moss. I used to be friends with his sister Mary. This is where you need to understand something about my uncle: He wanted to use my genes for his own purposes. He needed me for that and he killed a lot of people in his attempts to bring me into his fold. Mary was one of those people. I know this because my uncle told me a few years ago. My thinking is that if Brendan somehow found out, he might have done this as a way of gaining revenge on my uncle."**

"**Is Brendan the kind of person who would do something like this?" **Kim asked.

Gaia nodded. **"Probably," **she said, **"I didn't know him too well, but he seemed like the kind of guy who would do a lot of things when he was angry." **

Kim looked at her and nodded. **"All right," **he said, **"Let's try and find him." **

(Agent Bishop's POV)

Jennifer Bishop was bitterly disappointed. It had turned out that Chris Rodke hadn't been the Cross Murderer after all. She had absolute confidence that the lie detector was correct. Agent Lau was a skilled profiler and he knew how to ask the questions in such a way that they didn't ruin the accuracy of the test. There was very little chance that there had been an error. Even so, Agent Bishop was worried. The profile had pointed almost specifically to Chris Rodke. He fit it perfectly. In her mind, that wasn't a coincidence. Someone had gone out of their way to implicate Chris in their crimes, even imitating his pathology. How did they have access to that information? All psychological reports on Chris were sealed by the FBI. Only members of law enforcement had access to them and it would take a supreme hacker to break in, and the only one she could think of who knew enough about FBI computers was currently enjoying a lifetime lease in federal prison. No, it had to be a member of law enforcement. But how could she figure out which one? As she was wondering this, her phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

**"This is Agent Bishop," **she said curtly.

**"It's Agent Moore," **the voice on the other end responded, **"I have another suspect. I need a last known address for him. His name is Brendan Moss." **

**"Hold on," **Agent Bishop said, typing the name into her computer. When the information came up, she began to speak. **"His last known place of residence is the Rikers Island Correctional Facility. He was released two years ago, but we don't have an address for him after that." **

**"He might have changed his name since then," **Gaia said, **"But I don't know what he would have changed it to." **

**"I had an idea just now," **Agent Bishop said, **"Our suspect was able to mimic Chris Rodke's pathology perfectly. In order to do that, he would have needed access to FBI psychological reports on Chris. Only a member of law enforcement would have that kind of access. If your suspect did change his name, he could be an officer of the law now. I'm going to reference his name with officers and FBI agents. Maybe I'll find something." **

**"You think a criminal might have gotten into law enforcement?" **Gaia asked.

**"It wouldn't be the first time," **Agent Bishop responded, **"Remember, Catherine Sanders fooled us all." **

**"Yes," **Gaia said, her voice cracking slightly, **"I remember." **Agent Bishop understood why her voice had cracked. Gaia and Catherine had been close when they were rookies.

**"Then you know what can happen," **Agent Bishop said, **"I'll run the check and get back to you." **

**"Thank you Agent Bishop," **she said, **"We're going to catch this guy." **

**"I know you will, Agent Moore," **she said, **"I have every faith in that." **She hung up and began her search for the identity of the serial killer. She knew that he probably be someone involved with the case, but that didn't point the finger at any particular officer. Many male officers were involved with this case. Any one of them could be the killer.

(Brendan's POV)

Brendan sipped his coffee contentedly. He was at the local Starbucks, enjoying a latte and a slice of strawberry cheesecake. New York sure had a lot of things going for it. Pity about those nasty murders though. He smirked at the thought, wondering if Gaia had figured out that it was him yet. He was so anxious for her to find him so he could finally dispose of her. He wanted to end this little game of cat and mouse they had been playing. Keeping himself ahead of the investigation had been relatively easy, but also slightly exhausting. It was difficult to hide in plain sight and never give away that he was the killer. Anyone who thought this was easy needed to try it. He munched away on his cheesecake. The game was reaching its conclusion. All he had to do now was wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Gaia felt jazzed. Kim and her had returned to New York the previous night and immediately gotten Brendan's credit cards flagged. In addition, his house and car were under surveillance. In short, if he even so much as breathed in a suspicious manner, the feds could be on him like white on rice. Gaia anxiously looked at her cell phone, almost begging it to ring. As though in answer to her prayers, it let out a loud ring. She picked it up and answered quickly.

"**This is Agent Moore," **she said, expecting Agent Bishop, **"What do you have for me?" **She was really anxious now.

"**A gun, a knife, and a glass full of poison," **the voice on the other end said, laughing, **"Which one would you like?" **The voice was speaking in a low tone, but Gaia had a hunch about who it was.

**"Brendan!" **she exclaimed angrily, **"Is that you?"**

"**Very good Gaia," **Brendan said, laughing again **"You managed to figure it out. I expected nothing less from one of Quantico's finest."**

Gaia took this in stride, as she did with most things that would surprise other people. **"How did you know that I'm in the FBI?" **she asked.

"**That's easy," **Brendan said, **"I did some time in federal prison for breaking into St. Vincent's psych ward and trying to kill your uncle. Turns out he was some ex-public enemy, so his attempted murder was a federal offense. I was supposed to be in there for life, but it was actually really easy to break out. Those guards aren't half as tough as people think. Anyway, while I was in there, I had a cellmate named Bob Bentley. He told me about you and how you caught him." **

Gaia shuddered at this. Bob Bentley, the Lollipop Killer. That had been her very first case. She had been a trainee at the FBI and she had been hanging out with Catherine Sanders, whom she had considered to be a friend at that time. Gaia and Catherine had come upon a monument. Gaia had noticed then that something was out of place. One of Gaia's new friends, a woman Ann Knight, ritualistically placed flowers at the monument every day, but there had been no flowers that day. Further investigation had revealed that Ann Knight had been murdered. This was to the first of the Lollipop Murders, so named because the killer gave a lolipop to the children of the victims. Gaia remembered this case for many reasons: It had been during this case that Catherine had been revealed as a spy for the terrorist group Soccoro. Furthermore, her investigation into this case had also led to the death of her friend and lover, Agent Will Taylor. So much evil associated with that case: To this day it still made Gaia shudder, even though she couldn't feel fear.

"**Bob Bentley," **Gaia repeated, **"The Lollipop Killer."**

"**Yes," **Brendan said, **"But enough trivialities. I'm sure you want to know where to find me."**

"**As a matter of fact, I do," **Gaia responded dryly, **"I don't suppose you're going to tell me?" **

"**As a matter of fact, I am," **Brendan said, **"After all, I do want you to find me. Come to Washington Square Park. I'll be waiting. And Gaia, be sure you come alone. If you don't, I'll disappear and you'll never see me." **Gaia heard a click. Brendan had hung up. Gaia couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Brendan's voice sounded familiar. Not just because she had known him seven years ago. No, she was sure she had heard it recently, but she couldn't place it.

(Agent Bishop's POV)

Agent Bishop continued her search for the identity of The Cross Killer. She had been cross referencing the name Gaia had given her with the names of officers and agents. She was looking for legal name change records. She had found nothing yet. She typed in the next name: Detective Alan Newbright. She waited for the screen to load. When it came up, there was a hit. Agent Bishop clicked the link. Pay dirt: Brendan Moss had changed his name to Alan Newbright after he had gotten out of prison. As a felon, he shouldn't have been able to become a detective, but apparently he had managed to keep the police academy from finding out that he was a felon. There was also an outstanding federal warrant on him for escaping from prison. Agent Bishop whipped out her phone and dialed Agent Moore. When she picked up, Agent Bishop spoke quickly.

"**Listen," **she said, **"I found something. Brendan Moss did change his name. He's a police detective named Alan Newbright."**

"**Newbright?" **Gaia said, with recognition in her voice, **"He's one of the primaries on the Cross Killer case."**

Agent Bishop considered this information. **"It makes sense," **she said, **"This way he can always be one step ahead of the investigation. He can even control it, to a degree."**

"**Yeah," **Gaia said, **"He called me. He set up a meeting at Washington Square Park. He told me to come alone or he wouldn't show."**

"**Then we'll have to make sure he thinks you're alone," **Agent Bishop said.

"**Yes, we will," **Gaia said, **"As tough as I am, I don't want to approach him without backup."**

"**That's good thinking," **Agent Bishop said, **"You'll have plenty of it. We can be mobilized in a couple of hours if we use a chopper."**

"**Thank you Agent Bishop," **Gaia said, a faint smile in her voice.

"**No problem Agent Moore," **she responded, **"Let's go get this guy."**

(Brendan's POV)

Brendan waited patiently in Washington Square Park. He had played the innocent cop for a while, effortlessly able to slip into the guise of Detective Newbright, the dedicated investigator, but now it was time for the mask to come off. He was done playing this role. When Gaia arrived, he would kill her and then disappear again. He was sure he would never be caught. He was far too good for that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Washington Square Park was quiet, just the way Brendan liked it. Quiet meant no witnesses. Quiet meant he could do anything he wanted and no one would notice. That was good, because Gaia would be coming and he would need all his strength to beat her. He looked through the binoculars, waiting anxiously for Gaia. He spotted a blond shock of hair in the distance. He would recognize the pale hue of it anywhere: Gaia had arrived and was walking towards him. He put the binoculars down and walked in her direction.

"**Hello Gaia," **he said, **"Long time no see."**

"**I suppose," **Gaia said, **"But I'm not really here for pleasantries. Why don't you just surrender and we'll call it a day?"**

"**Surrender?" **Brendan asked, sounding disappointed, **"Didn't you read my note? This meeting is what the Cross Murders were all about. I did all this just to bring you to this place and now you're here. Why in the world would I surrender?"**

"**Because if you don't, I'll kick your ass so bad you won't be able to sit down for the rest of your life," **Gaia said.

"**Come on then Gaia," **he said, **"Fight me."**

"**As you wish," **Gaia said and charged for Brendan, raised her fist and threw a punch at Brendan. He blocked it effortlessly. Joining the Police Academy had paid off. It made him want to laugh that he could use what they taught him to violate the law and no one had figured it out. At least, not until now.

"**Come on Gaia," **Brendan taunted, **"You can do better than that. I know you can fight. I've seen the FBI's photos of you, fighting in Washington Square Park. That kind of skill doesn't disappear."**

"**You want to see my skill?" **Gaia said, **"Let me show you." **She charged after Brendan again, aiming a roundhouse kick at his solar plexus. Brendan dodged it effortlessly and nailed Gaia in the stomach. She grunted and tried to retaliate, but Brendan blocked it.

"**This is pathetic Gaia," **he said, **"Bob Bentley told me you were a good agent. I thought you would be better than this."**

(Gaia's POV)

Gaia grunted. Brendan was good. She threw another punch at him, but he avoided it and hit her in the head.

"**They taught you pretty well at the Police Academy," **she gasped out. She was feeling dizzy and she had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen next.

"**I'm a quick learner," **Brendan said, **"The better to kill you." **He pretended to look concerned. **"You're looking pretty tired," **he said, **"But not scared. Funny, considering that this is where you're going to die."**

"**That's because…" **Gaia gasped, **"Because I can't get scared."**

"**Can't get scared huh?" **Brendan asked, **"You know, I believe that. Only someone who wasn't fearless wouldn't be scared knowing what I'm about to do to them." **He kicked her again, but Gaia barely felt it. The post battle blackout was coming. She just hoped Agent Bishop and the others didn't get stuck in traffic.

(Kim's POV)

Kim looked down at his watch. 1:30 p.m. Half an hour after Gaia's meeting with Brendan and they still hadn't arrived. The plan had been to let Gaia go in alone, in compliance with Brendan's directions, then send backup behind her when it was time for the meet. But they were delayed. A car accident had blocked the main road and they had been forced to take the long way. He estimated that it would take another fifteen minutes to get to Washington Square Park.

"**Hurry up," **he said to the agent driving, **"Gaia could be in serious danger."**

"**Going as fast as I can," **the agent responded, **"I still have to obey speed limits. It will take a lot longer to get there if some state traffic cop pulls us over."**

Kim grunted in response. The agent had a point, but that didn't make Kim any happier about this. It sucked having to wait while Gaia was in the park risking her life with a psychopath.

(Gaia's POV)

"**Get up Gaia," **the voice said harshly, **"I know you're awake."**

Gaia opened her eyes. Brendan was standing over her with a needle in his hand.

"**Do you know what this is?" **he asked her, **"It's a needle full of digitalis."**

Gaia's eyes widened. He was going to cause her heart to fail and she was still too weak to fight back. She got up and began to run. She wasn't scared of Brendan, but she objectively, she knew that she couldn't stop him in her current state.

_Come on Kim, _she thought, _I need you._ Like a blessing, she heard a voice.

"**Detective Newbright," **the voice said, **"Put the needle down." **Gaia turned. Kim was there, with two other agents. He had arrived after all. The three agents had guns trained on Brendan.

"**I won't go back to prison!" **Brendan declared, **"I won't lose to you!"**

"**It's over," **Kim told him, **"You'll never be able to beat all three of us."**

"**I won't go back to prison!"** Brendan said again, and turned the needle on himself. He injected the digitalis into his arm. He immediately fell over and began to shake. The digitalis was slowing down his heart rate. Gaia rushed over to him as he stopped shaking. She held her fingers to his wrist. "**He doesn't have a pulse," **he said, **"I think he's dead."**

"**Then we're done," **Kim said, **"The Cross Killer case is closed."**

"**Yeah," **Gaia said, nodding, **"It's all over." **She still felt drained from her fight and she started to fall over. Kim caught her around the waist.

"**Hang on," **he said, **"I've got you. Come on." **He helped her walk over towards the car that hat brought him. **"We can get a flight back to Quantico." **Gaia nodded slowly and they got into the car. The agent behind the wheel drove them to the airport.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

All was quiet in Quantico, West Virginia. Special Agent Gaia Moore was in her office, finishing her report on the Cross Murder case. She had been sure not to leave out any details, from the moment she and Agent Lau had been sent out on the case to the moment Brendan had injected himself with the digitalis, all of it was there. For Gaia, it was all in the details. Not to mention that she didn't want there to be any questions for later. She was just printing out the report when Kim entered the room.

"**Hey Gaia," **he said, **"I'm going over to Johnny Ray's. Do you want to come?"**

Gaia nodded at him. **"Yeah, sure," **she said, **"Just let me finish this." **She stapled the report pages together and left them on her desk, making a note to give them to Agent Malloy later. With that job done, she got up and followed Kim.

"**You did good work," **he said, **"I'm sure the city of New York is grateful."**

"**But Brendan's dead," **Gaia responded, **"I really would have liked to bring him in."**

"**It isn't your fault Gaia," **he said, **"I think Brendan may have planned on killing himself anyway. He was so desperate not to go back to prison."**

"**Yeah," **Gaia said, and then didn't say anything more as they walked to the parking lot. They entered silently into Kim's Ford Explorer and drove to Johnny Ray's. Gaia was thinking about Brendan. It was a shame really. She had only met him once when she was younger, but he always seemed like a good guy. Mary's death had obviously hit him pretty hard. But still, to do all those things, to kill all those innocent people, just because of that. It all seemed wrong.

"**What kind of world do we live in?" **she asked Kim, **"What kind of society produces people who take the deaths of their family out on innocent people?"**

"**I don't know, Gaia," **Kim responded, **"Brendan was obviously very close to his sister."**

At the mention of Mary, tears started to form in Gaia's eyes.

"**So was I," **she said, **"Mary was one of my only true friends in New York, aside from Ed. Oh god, I'm crying aren't I? I hate that." **

"**It's okay Gaia," **he said, **"You may be tough, but you're not made of stone. I know this case hit you really hard. Here." **He handed her a tissue from the box located on the dashboard.

Gaia took the tissue and began to wipe her eyes. **"Thanks Kim," **she said, **"I'm lucky to have you as a partner."**

"**No problem, Gaia," **Kim said, smiling, **"Come on, we're here." **They got out of the car and walked silently into Johnny Ray's. They sat down at a table and soon enough Kelly Ray came over to them.

"**If it isn't my two favorite FBI agents," **she said, **"What can I get you?"**

"**Red wine for both of us," **Kim said, **"We're celebrating a successful case."**

"**You caught another one huh?" **Kelly said, **"Who was it this time?"**

"**Someone I used to know," **Gaia said, **"But we didn't exactly catch him. He killed himself."**

"**Really?" **Kelly said, **"I'm sorry to hear that."**

"**It's okay," **Gaia said, **"We weren't really that close. He was just a relative of someone I knew." **Gaia didn't want to mention Mary, so she kept it to herself. She would talk about it later.

"**I see," **Kelly said, **"Well, two red wines for the conquering heroes, coming right up." **Gaia grinned. Kelly always did know how to make her smile.

(End Story)


End file.
